


Gloomy sunday

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song gloomy sunday. Lyric writing. </p><p>William hurts grell. On a gloomy sunday, he may be able to put things right at last.</p><p>Dark, depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloomy sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song gloomy sunday. Love the song. Go listen to it l. Gloomy Sunday by Sarah maclalan. Song lyrics in bold and italics. Please comment your opinions. I haven't written in over 5 years.
> 
> Edited a few typos out sorry.

 Memories raged inside his mind. She was so beautiful and he let her down. Pushed the one woman he ever loved away and why? Because he was too proud to admit it. Too used to being stoic and cold, he couldn't bear to let that wall slip and admit he had actual feelings.

 _ **Sunday is gloomy**_ ,

_**My hours are slumberless.** _

_**Dearest** _ ,  _ **the shadows I live with are numberless.**_

 Will was doing paperwork at his desk, as he always did. Neat paragraphs, excellent grammar. Swift precise signature at the bottom of each report. He sighed and lifted his head when he heard the distinct tap of Grell's heels approach his door. "Morning Will, my darling," She said, shutting the door behind her. "

 I've told you enough times Sutcliff, I'm not your darling", He said rubbing his head in annoyance.

 She pouted sadly and walked in front of his desk, leaning down to look him in the eyes. "Oh my dear, why are you so cruel to a lady who loves you?"

 Will looked away from her and grabbed a report of hers from his desk. "Sutcliff you have made several errors on this report, honestly what a waste of an employee. I want you to correct this, by the time I finish my shift at 8 o'clock tonight," he said, as he threw it in her general direction. "I will come and collect it from your office then."

 Grell turned around with the report in hand and left towards the door. "Oh so cruel." She said. Will heard a sadness in her tone but decided to ignore it.It wasn't his job to make sure she was alright, after all.

_**Little white flowers,** _

_**will never awaken you,** _

_**not where the black coach Of sorrow has taken you.** _

 Eight came around way too soon for Will's liking. Pushing the glasses up his nose, he walked down the long hallways to Grell's office. 'She should have gotten back from her assignments and finished up that paperwork by now,' he thought as he knocked on the door before entering.

_**Angels have no thought,** _

_**Of ever returning you** _

_**Would they be angry If I thought of joining you?** _

 Grell's room was as vibrant as she was. Walls painted with splashes of crimson. Red satin covers on her desk. Vases of red roses decorating the four corners of the room. Grell didn't look up when Will entered, which he found quite strange.

 "Have you finished editing that report yet Sutcliff?" Will asked.

 She finally looked up. Tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "No my dear Will, I haven't. My heart's been on other matters."

 Will was a little taken aback seeing the firey redhead looking so vulnerable. "Oh and what matters would those be?"

 Grell smiled sadly through her tears. "Will you ever love me? Do I ever have a chance of being with you?"

 Will felt his heart beat faster. "Of course not, you're useless and reckless. No one could ever love you." With that he left, before he even had chance to look back at the woman he secretly loved. He would regret those words for as long as he lived.

_**Gloomy Sunday** _

_**Gloomy is Sunday,** _

_**With shadows I spend it all,** _

_**My heart and I,** _

_**have Decided to end it all.** _

 

 The next day was like any other. Paperwork, silly meetings, where important matters never really got resolved. Until there was a cry from the main hallway, from outside the meeting room. Annoyed at the disturbance, Will stepped out with a few other higher up staff from the reaper accociation. His annoyance turned to horror at the sight.

 Ronald Knox had collapsed to the ground, covered in splats of red. Blood that wasn't his own. A smaller thin frame was cradled in his arms. Long red hair splayed out on the floor, mixing with the spilled blood.

 William rushed over to them, falling to his knees in front of them. "Knox, what happened?"

 Ronald looked up, tears slipping from his eyes. "Demons came while w..we were collecting. She didn't even try to fight them. Sh..She said there was no point, no one would ever love her. There was no one to fight for anymore."

 Williams' eyes went wide behind his glasses. He pressed his fingers to the cold skin of her neck but it was no use, she was already gone.

 Ronald was shaking by this point. "Dammit William what did you do to her!? I know she loved you so much. Only you could have made her give up on life. I've lost her, i've lost m..My best friend because of you." Those words haunted Will even now as he sat in his apartment, debating his next move.

_**Soon there'll be candles** _

_**And prayers that are said I know.** _

_**Let Them Not Weep,** _

_**Let Them Know That I'm Glad To Go.** _

 The day of the funeral was awful. Sad and lonely he felt, as he placed a red rose in her hair. She looked beautiful, even in death. Pale skin a perfect contrast against sharp red hair. A peaceful expression lay on her soft features.

 Will would never again meet someone as beautiful as her. "I'm so sorry, my love." He whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on the cold skin of her cheek.

_**Death is no dream,** _

_**for in death I'm caressing you.** _

_**With The Last Breath Of My Soul,** _

_**I'll Be Blessin You.** _

 Ronald was sobbing next to him. He looked absolutely broken. A mirror image of how Will was on the inside. Soft songs played in the background, as her coffin was laid in the ground.

 A year had passed exactly since the day he had lost her. He had visited her grave earlier that day, tears silently trickling down his face, onto the ground below. He wished the ground could swallow up his sorrows and regrets, like the grass beneath him was soaking up his tears at that moment.

 He had then walked back to his apartment, where he sat now thinking of all the memories they had shared. How mean he had been to her, just so he could cover up how he really felt. He loved her so much.

 Memories bubbled up from the surface of his soul. The way she walked so gracefully, swinging those perfect little hips. The way her hair moved with her, escentuating her beauty. Her soft sweet voice, that always sounded a little more loving whenever he was the one to share a conversation with her.

 He had spent many hours since her death thinking of how it could have been if he had just told her that day how he felt. How much he had always cared for her, ever since that case with Thomas Wallis over a century ago. How much he loved her deep down inside his soul.

 He thought of how she could be there, lying in his arms right now, instead of rotting alone in a coffin. How he could be whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It was all too late now.

_**Gloomy Sunday.** _

_**Dreaming . I was only dreaming.** _

_**I wake and I find you asleep,** _

_**In the deep of my heart, dear.** _

 Tears which had started with a trickle now drowned his face. Soft sobs echoed around the empty, unloved room.

 Lifting Grell's' beloved death scythe to his throat, he choked out the words he wished Grell could hear from the afterlife. "Oh Grell I really always did love you. I'm so sorry. I'll see you again from now on I promise. I'Il love you forever, we can be together now."

 A small smile on his lips. Blood splashed against the walls. Oh yes. He would make things ok once more. He wouldn't be alone ever again. Neither would she.

_**Darling I hope that My dream never haunted you.** _

_**My heart is telling you how much I wanted you.** _

-end 

Comments appreciated. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
